Holmes
Holmes, a character in the ''Across the Void'' book, is the navigator of the Atlas and one of Pax's love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Holmes has fair skin, red hair, and green eyes. His face is framed with metal plates, that also cover his body in various places. He is said to have a small wiry frame, compared to Sol and Meridian. Personality He is one of the Atlas' youngest crew members and it shows in his enthusiasm. He also loves being helpful. In his exuberance, he can be clumsy, which is the reason he has restricted access clearance to most of the passenger designated areas of the ship. He also says he never jokes when it comes to tech, but he loves to test out the non-laser ammunition of the guns Pax can install on the Atlas. Pax says he is playful and outgoing, and he never gives up. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 2: The Atlas * Chapter 3: Meet The Passengers * Chapter 4: Among the Crew * Chapter 6: Art of Interrogation * Chapter 7: Mark of the Lektra * Chapter 9: Cross-Examination * Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Chapter 11: Under the Mask * Chapter 12: Last of the Assassins * Chapter 13: The Capital (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 16: Espionage * Chapter 17: Fallout * Chapter 19: Breaking Point (Mentioned) * Chapter 21: Homeworld * Chapter 22: Sanctum Relationships Pax Elara He is one of Pax's love interests. He thinks she is fearless when she gets into the escape pod with Rana and pilots it back to the ship. He is also surprised if she says yes to him accompanying her to salvage parts from Heze's ship. He tells her that he likes having her aboard the Atlas because she makes everything better and he finds he can concentrate better when she is around. In Chapter 7, Holmes and Pax have the option of saving Gemma. In Chapter 9, Pax has the option of helping Holmes build an observatory on the Atlas and Holmes helps her. In Chapter 17, if Pax stays to comfort him in the Med Bay, he tells her that he loves her. It is her choice to say the same to him or that he is her best friend. The first will make him incredibly happy. Argo In Chapter 9, if Pax helps Holmes finish a room on the ship and asks him about his relationship with the rest of the crew, Holmes tells her that other than her, Argo is the only one who might be his friend, but that he created Argo to be friendly toward everyone. Pax tells Holmes that "Argo's programming is stellar. No one could've done it better than you". Holmes helps Pax repair him in Chapter 13. Titania On Holmes' first day as Navigator, he set Titania's hair on fire. She was so mad that it would have looked like her head was exploding even without the flames and smoke. Meridian Due to Holmes' penchant for accidents, Meridian has gotten to know him when he visits the Med Bay. Reeta Holmes's pet zumi made being a kid on a Sygog ship a lot more fun. Holmes tells Pax about her in chapter 7 if they go after Gemma. He left her behind on Sygog when he joined the Atlas crew, because no pets are allowed on the Atlas and Sygog was Reeta's home. Gallery Other Looks Holmes Full View.png|Full View Holmes_in_his_underwear.png|Underwear Miscellaneous Holmes and Argo 1.png|Holmes About Making Argo Holmes and Argo 2.png|Pax About Holmes Making Argo Trivia *He was revealed as part of the Sygog alien race in Chapter 2. As a Sygog, he has never lived off a ship. *In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Holmes is named after Comet Holmes or Comet 17P, a periodic comet in the Solar System. *He has been on the Atlas for about a year. He says the Atlas gave him a home when he had nowhere to go. Now, he feels the Atlas is where he is meant to be, where he’s been the happiest. *He tells Pax that on Sygog ships, they are allowed to have pets because they build them. He had a pet zumi named Reeta. *His status at the end of Chapter 16 is unknown when he runs past Deimos and sets off a bomb meant for her. *In Chapter 17 he is revealed to be alive but he lost most of his legs and will receive new legs. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Alien Category:Sygog Category:Love Interests